


So Subservient, I Make Myself Sick

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Omorashi, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Two.He probably should’ve taken care of this before Bruce found him.





	So Subservient, I Make Myself Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Red Hood and the Outlaws #25. But, y'know, a grosser ending.
> 
> Title is from "Charity" by Courtney Barnett.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason realized a bit too late that there were some things that he probably should’ve take care of before going after the Penguin. That grocery trip he had put off, going to see Alfred one last time, those were near the top of the list but they weren’t the number one thing on that mental to-do list.

Of course, shooting Penguin wasn’t strictly planned. Not really, not right then and there. But, when he went to confront him, his emotions got the better of him and it sort of just...happened.

Wouldn’t be the first time he acted impulsively based on his emotions and it wouldn’t be the last, but there was definitely something he should’ve done before going to confront the Penguin at all.

Jason really, really should’ve stopped to take a bathroom break. His bladder felt like it was going to burst but it wasn’t like he could just stop in an alley and do it. Hell, he really couldn’t stop running at all.

Namely because he was being chased by a very pissed off Batman and Jason thought that he should really stop thinking about piss. Or any form of liquid in general, because he really did not want to piss himself right in front of Batman.

It would probably please Bruce, like he put such a fear into Jason that he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Instead of Jason just putting off his basic needs to do things that he probably should regret but didn’t.

Because he didn’t regret killing Penguin. He just regretted not going to the bathroom before doing it, especially when Bruce finally managed to advance on him.

It was pretty much instantaneous. He hit the rooftop, Bruce’s full body on top of him, and he just couldn’t hold onto it any longer. Jason had waited so long that he could actually _hear_ the first stream of hot piss that came out violently, and he cursed loudly. He couldn’t deny the fact that it felt good, release after waiting so long. Jason tilted his head back and he couldn’t hold back the low moan that was torn from his throat.

He couldn’t see Bruce’s eyes under the cowl but it wasn’t hard to imagine they were as wide as his gaped mouth, staring down at Jason with actual emotion on his face. Jason could only writhe underneath him as he finally let go with a moan and a sob, a huge wet spot slowly darkening the front of his pants.

“Fuck!” He cried out, spasming as the stream slowed to a trickle.

Jason could see whatever Bruce wanted to say had fully left his mind, hands loosening on the front of his armor. Bruce’s own armor was thick, heavy, but there were parts that were lighter weight on his legs and he knew that Bruce could feel how hot and wet he had made himself. Bruce licked his lips, voice raspy when he finally opened his mouth to speak.

“Jason.” He said, calling out his name to no one in particular.

It was torturing Bruce and, for a dumb second, he thought that he got the upper hand by literally peeing on Batman. But Bruce’s knee surged up higher, pressing into his crotch almost experimentally and Jason realized that he hadn’t gotten the upper hand at all.

“Hey!” He gasped out, trying to push his way out from under Bruce.

He was pinned, ripe for the taking with a quickly cooling mess in his pants that was about to be warmed up from the way Bruce was pressing up against him. Like he meant it, like he was a man on a mission and that mission was to humiliate Jason even further.

And maybe he was. Jason’s cock was a hard, insistent line against Bruce’s thigh, rubbing up against the soaked fabric. The friction was too much, made him roll his hips up into Bruce and then try to roll away from him.

“B! D-Don’t, c’mon...please don’t.” He whimpered out, face flushing from how wrecked he sounded already.

Already begging for it to stop, cock hard to prove otherwise, Bruce had a strange look on his face. Like he was in a trance, mind having exited stage right in favor of something more base and animalistic.

Jason didn’t want it though, he wanted it to stop. It wasn’t about sex, it would never be about sex, in that moment. Not after he shot the Penguin, breaking Bruce’s one rule.

It was about humiliation and he knew it. Knew that Bruce wanted him to know it. It was just a different way to make him submit other than the fight that he had thought had been coming. Bruce had made him piss himself and now he was quickly making him cum as well. Jason let out a pathetic gasping sound, hips pushing up into his knee. When he scraped a hand over his face, he realized that it was wet and he was crying.

“Look at me, Jason.” Bruce spoke and Jason hadn’t realized that he had looked away until he was staring up into that cowl-less face.

Icy blue eyes and that salt-and-pepper hair, Bruce was looking deep into his eyes and that was when he came hard. Violently even, contributing to the mess in his pants.

“I’m going to take care of you, Jason. And then we’ll see about your arrest.” He murmured, pulling off Jason and crouching down beside him.

“N-No.” Jason grunted, trying to roll away from him.

He winced, the piss and cum mixing and making him feel absolutely disgusting. It was almost as disgusting as him wanting to nod and let Bruce take him. To serve his time and rejoin the family, to belong somewhere. 

But he wasn’t a part of that family. Not anymore, especially as an arrow whizzed by his head and hit its mark. Bruce hit the rooftop and another set of hands were quickly lifting him up.

“Ugh, dude. Really?” Roy chuckled, patting his back, “I mean, I’m not going to tell anyone but..gross. Just whip it out and pee on him next time.”

It may have been forced but Jason laughed regardless and let Roy take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
